


【锤基】Imperfect

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: ❗预警：两锤一基，雷者慎入🅰️🅱️🅾️：甜虐交加，非三人行（乍一看有渣有虐，细看其实谁都不完全正确）
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 9





	【锤基】Imperfect

“……他的字也写得特别好看，哥，你有听到我说的吗？我想给他送礼物，可是我不知道送什么他会喜欢。”

“你到底喜欢他什么啊？从早说到晚，你不腻我都烦了。”

索尔咬着笔头思考了一会儿，“我喜欢他这个人，他的一切。他安静时候的样子，他的笑容，认真学习的样子，他的嗓音，运动的样子……我喜欢他整个人。”

托尔抬头看了一眼正在犯花痴的弟弟无奈地摇摇头，继续玩他的游戏，“看他把你给迷的，我就觉得他很普通。”

……

……

……

“索尔，你……可不可以和我换个学校？”

“我们长得一模一样，只要遮盖好信息素，就不会有人发现。”

“Please……”

索尔从梦中惊醒，脸上全是湿溻溻的泪。身边人被他吵醒，迷迷糊糊靠过来窝在了他的怀里。

“做噩梦了？”洛基伸手摸到索尔脸上的泪，睁开了眼睛在Alpha唇上落下一吻。

“不是噩梦。”索尔抱紧了洛基，口鼻埋在Omega的颈窝，“我只是梦到他了。”

洛基撑起身子看着他的Alpha，微风吹起窗帘，屋外的一丝月光趁势闯入，“不是你的错，不需要愧疚，一切都怪我。”

“不是这个洛基，不是这个。”索尔把洛基压下来抱着，一遍一遍亲吻Omega的腺体，“我梦到了曾经发生过的事情，仅此而已。”“只是一个梦而已，没事的，睡觉吧。”

“如果有什么事情，一定要告诉我。”洛基蹭了蹭索尔，最后叮嘱道。

这是一个悲伤且不完美的故事。

托尔和索尔是双胞胎，托尔是哥哥，索尔是弟弟。

他们同样的阳光善良，热情真挚，不同的是，哥哥托尔做事简单直接，偏爱刺激，弟弟索尔做事深思熟虑，更加细腻。

读书时，托尔成绩中等，更喜爱结交朋友，索尔成绩优异，人缘很好，重心放在学习上。

在高中，两位优质的Alpha，喜欢上了同一位Omega。

这个十五六岁的年纪，过于老成的索尔并不是Omega们最心仪的人选。而他的哥哥，那个更加热情简单的Alpha，俘获了不少Omega的心。

包括他们的暗恋对象，洛基劳菲森。

托尔和洛基度过了非常美好的一段日子，洛基生性多疑敏感，说句话恨不得拐十八个弯，和托尔的性格刚好互补。

可是托尔没有考上洛基心仪的大学，就当洛基准备好四年的异地恋时托尔告诉他，索尔愿意和他交换，这样他们就不用分开了。

被恋爱冲昏头脑的年轻人们哪里会考虑到另一个人的心理。

工作后的第二年，洛基怀孕了，托尔既兴奋又紧张，诊断报告出来的第二天就和洛基求了婚。

就这样，为了不久后晋升为三口之家，托尔和洛基商量着退掉一室一厅的公寓，换到更大的房子去。

意外在搬家那天发生，无法预测的地震使他们阴阳两隔，洛基眼睁睁看着托尔在他被救前停了呼吸和心跳，当他再次醒来已经是在医院，被告知孩子没了。

即使在普通院校也无法淹没索尔，大学刚毕业就进入本国顶尖的植物学研究所学习，目前正打算博硕连读。

兄长离世打断了他原本的计划，他花了两个星期接受托尔已经死亡，安慰悲痛的父母，照顾失去孩子又失去爱人的洛基。

在面对各种数据和研究结果时，他很少想起洛基，慢慢的都快忘了。再见到他时，Omega的憔悴像针一样扎在他心里。

他一刻都没有停止去爱他。

洛基在心理医生的治疗和索尔的鼓励下逐渐康复，而当他得知索尔对他的心思不一般时，一切都脱离了原本正常的发展。

索尔在深夜握着他的手喃喃自语的倾诉被他听得一清二楚。

洛基一边做着早饭，一边不受控制地回忆起曾经。

那晚过后不久，索尔问，他是否有机会和他在一起。

他和索尔在一起的初衷就是假装索尔是托尔，假装一切都没有发生变化。

索尔傻乎乎的同意了。

可一切都是不一样的，即使他们有着同样的面容。

托尔会在他们休息日的时候去各种好玩惊心的地方，例如酒吧蹦极跳伞这些，索尔会在休息日时和他一起做顿烛光晚餐，或者去看场电影，或者什么都不做。

托尔是典型的Alpha，在床上就像头野兽，追求刺激，不知节制，甚至有一个月他们天天都在做……不是不喜欢，只是久了会很累。

索尔更加温柔体贴，Alpha的兽性被理智压着，他不忍心让他的Omega有一点点难受，偶尔理智崩断时，倒也别有一番滋味。

托尔很爱他，他说的所有话他都放在心上，除了在床上，除了经常玩到很晚才回家外，可以说是唯命是从。索尔也很爱他，他的细心足以发现他所喜爱的，讨厌的，不满的，超过十点钟回不了家都会给他电话或者短信报备，从不让他有多余的等待。

热烈激情的恋爱和温暖安全的婚姻不可兼得，托尔是他前半生的炙热，索尔是他后半生的安稳。

怎么会想这些事情？洛基拍了拍脑袋想着，一定是因为昨晚索尔跟他说梦到托尔了，他才会想起往事。

“怎么一大早的苦着脸? 有什么烦心事?"

说曹操曹操到，索尔从后面抱住洛基，亲了一下Omega的侧脸。

“没想什么，就是考虑要不要给Hera添个弟弟或妹妹。"洛基把锅里的蛋翻了个面，他不太想提起刚刚脑子里想的事情，那些事情，过于沉重。

“这还不简单。”索尔笑了一下，他动手关了火，一把把洛基抱到案板上，分开他的腿。

“No....别在这! "Omega红着脸去推上下其手的Alpha，被信息素压制的他心跳开始加速。

“只有我们两个，Hera去幼儿园了。"Alpha慢慢地撩动Omega，直到信息素的味道盖过早餐散发的香味才开始造娃运动。

"Daddy，这是弟弟还是妹妹?”五岁的Hera轻轻地趴在Omega父亲七个月大的肚子上，她什么的没听见。

"Daddy也不知道呢，Hera想要弟弟还是妹妹? "洛基玩着女儿细软的金发，忍不住把她抱上前亲了一口。

“我两个都要。”

“Sweetheart,抱歉，这里只有一个。”洛基摸着Hera的头发指着肚子，侧头看了眼电子表，“要睡觉了，你会乖乖睡觉的对吗?”

“我会的，我会盖好被子睡觉。"Hera在洛基脸上啵唧了一口，屁颠屁颠下了床。

“没有买到桃仁，但我买到了巴旦木。”不一会儿，出门买坚果的索尔回来了，“现在还想吃吗?”

“不是很想，事实上，我比较想睡觉。“洛基打了个哈欠，拍了拍旁边，“来吧，宝贝。”

“别勾y我，我还没洗澡。”索尔把坚果放在一边走到洛基身旁，低头就是一个法式长吻。

“辛苦你了,等孩子出生后，我就去结⇔扎，不能再让你怀孕了。"索尔坐了下来，用Hera同款姿势趴在Omega肚子上。

“我没关系的。”洛基也用同款姿势玩着Alpha的头发，索尔身上信息素的味道令他太安心了，"Hera刚刚还说弟弟妹妹都要呢。”

“她还不会心疼，但是我会。”

“那你怎么做的时候不反抗?”

“我记得我反抗了，某人哭着喊着要我填满他。”

“滚吧，你个臭流氓。"被逗笑的洛基往旁边挪了挪，再一脚踹开索尔。

今天天气不太好，天空乌压压一片，雨滴滴答答落在地上，风吹得雨乱飘，打了伞也会湿身。

索尔把车停好后抱着Hera走到幼儿园里面，小女孩的吻驱散了她Alpha父亲因天气而产生的不爽。

Alpha希望有两个女儿，他才不要儿子呢，除了淘气就是淘气，女儿那么贴心可爱。不过，他总感觉有人盯着他们。

索尔回头四处张望，没有什么异常,可能是他想多了。

叮铃……叮铃……

.......

门铃声响起，因胎像不稳休假中的洛基从瑜伽毯上起来，默默地翻了个白眼。

“今天又不是假期，怎么回来那么早?哦，我猜猜看，你是不是... ."忘记带钥匙了。

开了门，洛基见到眼前人时，瞬间呆住了，原本准备递出的钥匙也掉在了地上。

“见到我有这么惊讶吗？不过也对，毕竟我已经“死”了。"托尔进了门，打量着洛基的家。

那副一家三口的全家福在客厅最显眼的位置,桌上还有小孩子的玩具，最大的那张相片，是索尔和洛基的结婚照。

真是温馨的一家。

“你知道吗，母亲说你和索尔在一起了，我是不相信的。”托尔面向洛基,假笑着说到。

他不相信，他不相信洛基会和索尔在一起。

洛基是他的，是他的Omega，没有理由会和其他Alpha在一起。

洛基回过神，看着那个和索尔一样又不一样的男人。他很憔悴，皱纹很多，完全不像三十多岁的样子，倒像是四五十岁。更加强壮,皮肤更黑，很沧桑。

“我很抱歉，托尔。”洛基往前走了两步，眼眶通红，说话有鼻音，“就算不是索尔，也会是其他人，我不可能... ."

“谁都比索尔好!你不知道他是我的弟弟吗?听说不到一年你们就结婚了?原来你对我的感情只能维持一年吗?”过于暴戾的信息素瞬间炸开，托尔生气地用力捏着洛基的肩膀，而其他Alpha的信息素另孕期中的0mega格外排斥。

“为什么是索尔，因为他和你一模一样 。"Omega本能察觉到了危险，在托尔力道松点后推开了他，闪到了一个安全的距离。

“所以，你还是爱我的?所以他只是我的替代品?”托尔听到了好消息，信息素也有所收敛，他一步步靠近洛基，试图去拥抱他，可是洛基一直在后退，“你在躲什么?”

“你回来的事情，索尔知道了吗?”洛基慢慢退到了墙壁，见躲不过了，只好先转移话题。

“不，我让母亲先不告诉你们，说想给你们一个惊喜。她很惊讶，估计是没想到我愿意祝福你们。"托尔一把抱住洛基，虽然Omega的信息素不够纯粹，不过没关系，他已经回来了，洛基也还爱着他，他是可以不介意这些年发生过的事情的。

“你知道吗?我醒来发现自己在一艘船上，询问过后才知道，我是被贩M了。我不明白为什么明明和你一起被埋在废墟里，醒来却在船上，当时我特别害怕，害怕你也在那里。

“幸好，你不在。”

“船靠岸后，我被蒙上了眼睛,和我一起的还有很多人。试图逃跑过无数次，失败后是被打到走不了路，不知过了多久，终于到了目的地。”

“暗无天日的生活中，我的光是你，我的希望是你,是你支撑我在痛苦中活了下来，洛基。”托尔松开了洛基，与omega四目相对，“十一年了，我终于离开了那个地狱，我终于能和你在一起了。

洛基偏头躲过托尔的吻，他很心疼托尔, Alpha现在的模样无声解释了这十一年他过得有多难。

可是这样的托尔让他害怕，那种从心底里产生的恐惧，他感觉只要现在自己说错一句话，托尔都不会放过他。

“你骗我，你根本不爱我了！”托尔掐着洛基的脖子把他按在墙上，“你背叛了我。”

“放开我，托尔，你冷静一点。”洛基使劲掰着托尔的手，他快窒息了，手机在瑜伽毯旁，他连求助的机会都没有。

连踢了托尔好几脚，可他被掐着无法使出全部力气，托尔比之前更加结实大块，这点力度对他来说根本不算什么。

“告诉我，你爱着我，你想和我在一起，说! ! "托尔提高了语调，手上也愈发使劲，洛基不仅感到了窒息，他的肚子好像也开始不对劲。

被掐着脖子无法正常说话，他一手拍着托尔的手,一手扶着肚子。

或许，托尔会明白他的意思，说不定还会放过他。

“我们也有个孩子，它去哪里了?”托尔腾出一只手按压0mega的肚子，力度之大，像是要把孩子按死腹中似的。

肚子里的孩子受到了威胁，洛基用力一脚踢在托尔的下体处，剧痛使Alpha下意识松手，Omega趁机挣脱，他用最快的速度捡起手机奔向卧室，离卧室还有一步之遥时被托尔撞到在地。

Alpha在说什么他已经听不到了，生过一次孩子的他知道羊水肯定破了，受过重击，孩子很危险。

“医....帮我叫医生。”洛基努力看向托尔的位置，声音小到勉强能听清。

Alpha站在原地犹豫了一下，不知他短短三秒钟心里想了什么，他离开了。

洛基摸索着手机，嘴里一遍一遍念着索尔的名字，从未，他从未离死亡如此接近。

索尔感觉越来越不对劲，刚离开幼儿园不到十分钟眼皮就一直跳，不一会儿心脏一阵绞痛。本能告诉他，他的0mega出事了。

该死的他又忘记带钥匙了，敲门没有反应已经验证了他的想法，多亏对门在装修他才能借到电锯。

打开门，空气中全是血腥气还有Alpha信息素的味道，洛基毫无生气的躺在地上，羊水和血水流了一大摊。来不及思考发生了什么，他得抓紧时间送洛基去医院。

洛基不能发生任何事情。

失去意识前，洛基脑子里闪回的回忆都与索尔，Hera有关。

清醒时，看到一旁满是担心的索尔，眼泪止不住就流了下来。

"God，你醒了!”索尔亦是，在洛基睁眼时，眼泪就已经落下。

“有没有哪里不舒服?”索尔按下按钮叫医生，抽上一片纸巾轻拭Omega的眼泪。

“孩子呢?还在吗?”

“她很坚强，挺了过来。”索尔抚平洛基皱着的眉头，“可能体质会差点，但她活了下来。”

“万幸。”洛基终于笑了,“我想抱抱她。”

“好。”

弗丽嘉和奥丁收到洛基醒来的消息后就赶来了医院,已经七天了，他整整晕睡了七天。

弗丽嘉很自责，很愧疚，要是她在第一时间就告诉索尔，托尔还活着，一切都不会发生。

洛基表示错在他，一切都是因他而起，他不会因此责怪任何人,不会因此记恨托尔。

奥丁告诉他，托尔的shi体在六天前就被送回国了,原因可能是他害怕被追究法律责任,或者是认为洛基被他杀死了，他害怕。所以坐船偷渡，结果沉船。整座船的人无一幸免， 托尔还有个全shi。

洛基沉默了，索尔把父母送回家，又来到医院陪洛基一起沉默。

第十天的傍晚，喂完Aisha后，沉默多日的洛基决定正视他和索尔之间最不愿提起又不能忘记的事情。

原原本本说出那天发生的事情，语气无感情波动,语调平稳。

“我怕他失控，没敢告诉他，我以为你知道，所以从来没和你说。”

“第五年开始，我已经喜欢上了索尔，那时开始，索尔便不是托尔的替代品。”洛基面无表情地看向索尔，“现在的洛基不会爱托尔，就像曾经的洛基不会爱索尔一样。

洛基在告诉自己，也在告诉索尔，他真的已经爱上了他。

“我感觉我在背叛他，每一分每一秒爱着你的时光我都感觉自己背叛了托尔，因为你是他的弟弟。"Omega终于忍不住了，眼泪大颗大颗往下掉，害怕吵醒Aisha又压抑着语调，现在的他，着实惹人心疼。

“我害死了他，他好不容易才逃离那个地方就因我而死……”洛基哽住了喉咙，想说话也说不出，只有眼泪不停地流。

索尔坐在床上抱住哭泣的Omega，散发出温和具有安慰性的信息素安抚失控的洛基。

“我是罪人，索尔，我害死了他。”

“我们都有错，洛基，我们所有人，没有一个人是正确的。”索尔拍着洛基的背帮他顺气，“没有人能改变过去，我们只有努力过好未来的每一天才不辜负活着的时间。”

“他是我的哥哥，我们血脉相连，一母同胞。我们所有人都承受了他两次离开，没有谁比谁更加难过，也没有谁从未犯错。”

“洛基，我们都是罪人。”

Aisha的哭声拉回了愧疚中的洛基，婴儿总是格外难真正睡着。

刚抱起来就吐naiii，还哭了，洛基一边哄着她，一边情绪失控，撕心裂肺地嚎啕大哭着。

Aisha一岁时，他们搬了家，远离了那个从小到大就生活的城市，去到一个陌生的国度，真正的重新开始。一年，他们会回去六次，弗丽嘉，奥丁，托尔的生日，感恩节，圣诞节，托尔的祭日。

索尔这些年的研究成果都很不错，洛基辞了职，用积蓄开了家餐厅。

Hera在读小学，她和Aisha的感情很好。早产又难产的Aisha体质比一般孩子差一点，不过没到动不动就生病的地步。

一切好像除了多了个孩子外毫无变化，还是那么温馨幸福。

事实上，索尔终于明白了洛基对他的感情，而洛基在心理医生的指引下一点点减少了压力。

至于托尔，注定会成为他们心里那根一动就痛的长刺。


End file.
